¿Alguna vez has pensado en casarte?
by abrilius
Summary: Integra y Alucard acuden a una boda y la situación provoca una conversación mental entre amo y sirviente


Esta historia es para el concurso de fics AxI de la página de face Alucard e Integra Love una muy buena página con muy buen contenido, recomendaciones de fics, imágenes, etc. y la admin es ganial. Ok después de la pequeña pausa comercial xD los dejo para que lean.

* * *

**¿Alguna vez has pensado en casarte?**

—¡Que vivan los novios!—. Gritaba la muchedumbre. —¡Que vivan!—. Los invitados se habían levantado de sus asientos y aplaudían a la feliz pareja que hacía su entrada en el gran salón donde se celebraba la boda; los novios eran la pareja favorita de los nobles ya que eran jóvenes, atractivos y encantadores, los llamaban "la pareja del año" pues su boda se esperaba con ansias desde que se anunció públicamente el compromiso de Alfred Islands, el hijo de sir Hugh Islands, con la bella rubia Lady Elizabeth Thompson.

Integra estaba allí aplaudiendo al igual que los demás invitados, había asistido a la boda en compañía de su sirviente Alucard. —_Y pensar que estuve a punto de ser yo quien esté en el lugar de Elizabeth—._ Pensaba Integra con cierto asombro. Sí, antes de que Alfred le propusiera matrimonio a Elizabeth se lo había propuesto a Integra pero como ella lo rechazó, a pesar de los comentarios reprobatorios del resto de los miembros de la Mesa Redonda, se casó con la opción "B" Elizabeth.

—¿_Te arrepientes?_—. Preguntó Alucard en la mente de Integra para sostener una conversación privada entre ella y él sin que los demás invitados escucharan. Luego de los aplausos los invitados tomaron su asiento. Alucard destapó la botella de vino y sirvió la copa de su ama y luego la de él.

—Gracias—. Agradeció ella en voz alta, luego respondió en su mente. —_No, estoy feliz de estar aquí sentada como invitada y no allá vestida de blanco._

—_¿Nunca has pensado en casarte?_

—_Bien sabes que no._

—_¿Ni conmigo?—. _Le dedicó una mirada pícara a su ama y ella permaneció seria.

—_Contigo menos que nadie. _

El vampiro sonrió de lado y luego le planteó lo siguiente. —_Si tuvieras que escoger entre el "adorable" sobrino nieto de la reina y yo como prometido, ¿a quién escogerías?_

—_Creo que preferiría volverme monja._

Alucard se rió de manera muy sonora provocando que los demás que estaban sentados en las mesas adyacentes los voltearan a ver extrañados, no había motivo alguno para que él se riera, desde que ellos dos llegaron no habían dicho ni una palabra. Pero que se puede esperar de la pareja más extraña de la nobleza inglesa; si bien ellos eran muy atractivos y se veían bien juntos, ellos no eran una pareja adorable como Alfred y Elizabeth, ni siquiera eran considerados una pareja, o por lo menos no una romántica. Ella no era una joven encantadora y dulce y él no era un caballero gentil y protector. No ella es una mujer fría y antipática y él, si bien es devoto a su ama, es un monstruo enloquecido por la sangre y la guerra. Sin duda, ellos no les parecían personas agradables con las que les gustara hacer contacto visual, así que dejaron de mirarlos y volvieron a sus propias conversaciones animadas y normales.

—_Que exagerada eres ama._

—_No te rías tan fuerte, llamas mucho la atención—. _Lo reprimió con la mirada.

En ese momento los músicos empezaron a tocar y las parejas no tardaron en ponerse de pie para bailar, algunos se sonreían y se miraban muy enamorados, y había otras parejas que lo hacían sólo porque eso era lo que se esperaba de las parejas casadas.

—_¿Sabes qué dirán tus queridos amigos los nobles cuando te saluden?_

—"_¿Y tú cuando te casas?"—. _Soltó un bufido.

Alucard se rió disimuladamente. Era clásico que en cada boda a la que ella asistiera le preguntaran eso, y ella sólo respondía: "algún día". Luego el vampiro se puso serio y miró a su ama fijamente a los ojos, como si quisiera meterse en su mente y escudriñar lo que hay allí. _—¿Alguna vez has pensado en casarte, pero no para cumplir con las expectativas sociales, o para engendrar un heredero, sino para compartir tus alegrías, tus tristezas y tu vida en general con alguien, alguien que sepas que a pesar de todo seguirá a tu lado?_

Integra abrió los ojos desconcertada ante la repentina pregunta y tomó un par de sorbos a su copa de vino apartando la mirada hacia las personas que bailaban, se había incomodado visiblemente, pero pronto recobró la compostura y su actitud indiferente, tratando de evitar que el vampiro supiera que la había inquietado con aquella pregunta. —_Qué cosas preguntas Alucard—. _Fue toda su respuesta.

Era la primera vez qué él le preguntaba algo tan íntimo, tan profundo. Pero ella sabía que ahora que al vampiro se le había ocurrido formular semejante cuestión no la dejaría en paz; al igual que la primera vez que le preguntó si llegado el momento aceptaría en convertirse en vampiro, ella titubeó aquella vez y no respondió ni sí ni no, simplemente cambió de tema y después todo el maldito tiempo siguió molestando con eso, hasta la fecha.

—_¿Y bien?_

—_Deja de fastidiar con eso, no pienso contestar a una pregunta tan patética—._ Apretó la servilleta de tela, molesta. La mujer que estaba sentada en la mesa de junto la miró de reojo: vio a la rubia que miraba con enojo al apuesto hombre que tenía enfrente el cual le dirigía una mirada desafiante. Eran muy extraños, ¿cómo es que cambiaban de humor de la nada?

—_Oh vamos ama, eres humana, los humanos se plantean cosas patéticas como esta; todos sin excepción han pensado en algún momento de su vida en el amor. Incluso yo pensé en ello cuando vivía, supongo que tú también en algún momento, aunque sea fugazmente, pensaste en algo similar._

—_Pues yo no—._ Dijo tajante, tenía el ceño fruncido y había recargado la mejilla en su mano con aire de fastidio, apartando la mirada hacia la pista de baile. Mientras él sólo la observaba atentamente, con una leve sonrisa en los labios apenas perceptible. _—Además ¿a qué viene todo esto? No estás preguntando eso nada más porque sí, bien sabes que nunca he salido con alguien que me haga pensar en semejante estupidez._

—_¿Estás segura?_

—_Por supuesto—. _Seguía sin entender su juego, porque estaba segura que solamente era eso: un juego.

—_¿Nunca has estado con alguien que te reconforta cuando estás sola?_

—_Además de Walter no, nadie._

—_Walter no cuenta a menos que hayas pensado en casarte con él—. _Integra lo aniquiló con la mirada. Alucard volvió a retomar el tema. _—Pero dime ¿Quién te conoce mejor que nadie? ¿Quién está contigo cuando más lo necesitas? ¿Quién cumple tus expectativas? ¿Quién desarma tus defensas de mujer de hierro? ¿A quién necesitas cuando estás abatida? _

Por fin supo a donde iba todo esto, Integra bebió más vino, luego sacó una cajita plateada de su bolso de mano, la abrió y sacó un puro, Alucard se apresuró a encenderlo, le dio una calada y exhaló el humo. —_Ya sabes la respuesta._

—_Quiero escucharla._

Volvió a colocar el puro en sus labios fumando de nuevo. _—¿Si te doy la respuesta me dejarás en paz? No sólo por hoy sino que dejarás de tocar el tema y no volverás a hacer preguntas estúpidas como esa._

—_Lo prometo, pero sólo si es Integra la que me responde y no el orgullo inquebrantable de Integra._

Retiró el puro de su boca para poder exhalar el humo, y le dio unos golpecitos al puro en el cenicero para tirar las cenizas fijando la mirada en ellas para evitar encarar a su sirviente. _—Tú. ¿Satisfecho? _

—_Sí—._ Sonrió triunfante. —_Última pregunta: ¿llegado el momento me dejarías beber tu sangre?_

—_¡Vete al diablo!_

Alucard volvió a reírse fuertemente, los que estaban a un lado no sabían de que se reía, y lo miraban extrañados como si fuera un loco que escapó de un sanatorio, ignorando lo que sucedía con ellos y entre ellos. El vampiro se puso de pie y se acercó a Integra extendiéndole su mano. —¿Me concedes esta pieza mi ama?

Integra enarcó una ceja, ese estúpido vampiro no tenía remedio, apagó el puro en el cenicero y tomó la mano de su sirviente siguiéndolo a la pista de baile.

* * *

bueno eso fue todo espero que les haya gustado :D


End file.
